Troubles
by Ice-Song
Summary: Bwahaha, ToumaxMasaru fic! Shounen ai for those who don't know the names yet. Touma and Masaru are sent on a mission, Masaru gets hurt and Touma has to keep him from hurting himself MORE by taking him to the hospital. Oneshot.


Masaru leaned over Touma's shoulder to look out the window at the passing houses. "Where the hell are we going?" he asked rudely as he watched the border of his city fall behind them.

Touma shot him an icy look and pushed him back into his seat with little effort. Masaru growled warningly at him but he ignored it. "We're going to the water park outside of town. Apparently some digimon have been causing trouble there by taking over the pools and driving the fall care takers out of the premises by attacking."

"Why go there? There are tons of rivers around here, not to mention a pier," Masaru pondered. "Why go to a park?"

"Maybe because that's where they appeared and they decided to jump in rather then the alternative of drying out," Touma answered rudely. "Some digimon have a physical dependence on water you know."

An angry red blush fled over Masaru's cheeks as he glared at Touma and the only thing that kept him from launching himself at the boy was Agumon not so subtly sitting on his lap to keep him from doing do. "Get off," he growled and tried to push Agumon off his lap.

"Aniki, Yoshino told us that if we caused too much trouble on this mission without her she'd take me away. I wanna eat more of Masaru's mama's cooking," he pouted and looked at Masaru with a big eye.

Touma watched as Masaru's fists slowly relaxed and he sat back down into his seat grudgingly. "Fine," he muttered. "But I'm not talking to him for the rest of the night!" he snapped at Agumon although it was directed at Touma.

"Fine with me," Touma muttered while crossing his arms. "We can take care of this perfectly fine."

Not a word was shared in the car the rest of the way there.

As Touma's driver pulled up to the park, Masaru jumped out while the car was still stopping and ran into the park without so much as a glance back. The driver blinked confusedly at the teen's retreating form and looked questioningly at Touma. "It's all right, just go drive somewhere close by and I'll call you when we need to be picked up."

"Yes, sir," his driver said respectfully and drove off.

Touma took a deep breath and held out his digivice. "Gaomon, realize!" he snapped and his digimon appeared before him.

"Yes, master?" he asked, while inclining his head towards Touma.

"We're going in the south gates and taking on Coelamon. Its attacks are 'fossil bite' and 'ancient bite' it is at champion level and is an ancient fish digimon. One has taken over the park and was currently last seen in the southern adult pool." Touma glanced up from his computer, "we'll take formation 'A' and go from there. Let's hope that Masaru doesn't get in our way."

"Yes, master," Gaomon said and followed Touma into the back entrance of the water park.

Meanwhile Masaru was looking for the trouble causing digimon while growling out curses every step of the way. "Who does he think he is?" he asked, obviously meaning Touma. "Just because he's so perfect and does everything right gives him no reason to act like he's better then everyone else."

"Right," Agumon agreed. He knew that the less he said on the matter the better. He kept his eyes peeled for the digimon they were after while listening to his 'aniki's' rants and nodded his agreement every so often when he stopped and paused for breath. He did agree with Masaru on the whole issue and seeing how Touma and Gaomon acted like they were better then everyone really got under his skin but he knew that it was better for him to make sure the mission went right so that Yoshino didn't carry out her threat to take him away as punishment. She was at the end of her rope as was everyone else at DATS with the daily arguments between the two boys and their digimon.

"And if he doesn't get his head out of his…" Masaru trailed off as he saw the glassy surface of the water in the pool ahead of him break and gurgle. He stopped and held out his hand to signal Agumon. "Get ready," he said quietly.

Agumon nodded and sunk into battle position in front of the green-eyed teen. "Ready, aniki," he announced quietly.

Masaru grinned as his pulse quickened with the excitement that came before a battle. He loved to fight and joining DATS was a wonderful way to indulge himself on that whim. Strong enemies and the sense of doing something right as well as being with Agumon made everything worthwhile. "All right, when I say so fire a fireball at it."

Agumon nodded and took in a deep breath, feeling the smoky fire burn at the back of his throat before he unleashed it at the enemy. He stood poised on his toes, ready and waiting with his attack.

Suddenly the surface of the water broke and an oddly looking skeletal digimon jumped out of the water and flipped over in the moonlight as if to signal the attack. Masaru scowled, he knew that their current enemy was more then aware of who was there and why. "Now!" he yelled, taking the chance that was given to him nevertheless.

Agumon let the fireball loose at the digimon as it began to dive back into the water. From behind a slide a blue blur flew into Coelamon and managed to get in a punch before he was hit on the side by the fireball. Both Gaomon and Coelamon fell into the water with a splash and Masaru stood there silently cursing Touma again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Touma snapped as he ran towards the pool.

"I had a clear shot!" Masaru argued back. "You got in the way!"

"Aniki, come on!" Agumon whined while tugging on Masaru's shirt. "We need to finish this!"

"Right," Masaru agreed and pointed at the surface of the water. "Wait for it and fire on my signal," he announced. "You," he growled at Touma. "Order your digimon out of there, there's no point in fighting it in its element!"

Touma blinked as he realized that Masaru was right. For once. "Fine, but when it's out of the water then it's my fight."

Masaru growled but Agumon's tapping kept him from doing something he would regret. "Fine," he snarled and pointed at the water. "Agumon, get ready."

"Gaomon, out and in battle formation!" Touma barked.

Gaomon jumped out of the water without a second thought and landed next to Touma and stood there awaiting more orders.

The surface of the water gurgled again and Masaru tensed as he waited for the right moment. He knew he only had one shot and he had to make it count or loose face in front of Touma. Not that he cared, really.

The glassy water broke and Masaru nodded once, a silent command that Agumon took well. He let loose his fireball attack and caught Coelamon in the stomach, sending him towards the more shallow end of the pool where Gaomon would be on more equal footing.

"Gaomon, drive it into the more shallow waters!" Touma ordered and his digimon launched himself in a whirl of fur and fists at Coelamon and began to punch him into the knee-deep water of the kiddy pool.

Touma, Masaru and Agumon watched as Gaomon fought, trying to beat the bony digimon into submission. Behind them the water once again began to gurgle, but it went unnoticed by the three who were watching the raging battle in front of them. Finally, as Gaomon got an uppercut underneath Coelamon's armor Agumon sensed that something wasn't right. He turned around just in time to see a second Coelamon jump out of the water and head right towards them. "Aniki!" he yelled.

Masaru turned around quickly as soon as he heard his digimon's cry. "Agumon, fire!" he yelled while he pulled Touma out of the way roughly.

"There's only supposed to be one!" Touma yelled at no one in particular.

The fireball connected with the second Coelamon and Agumon jumped in and took the opening. Gaomon turned to see what the commotion was but Touma was quick to order him back into position.

Masaru and Touma stood back to back watching their digimon fight. "No wonder it was so easy to trick, they must have set up this trap," Touma growled.

"I need to get my digisoul," Masaru said and started towards where Agumon was fighting against the champion level digimon.

Touma quickly turned and grabbed Masaru's wrist. "What, are you nuts? Not against this one. What would you do if it got you into the water? You could die," he growled.

"What do you care?" Masaru snapped icily back.

"Well dammit Masaru, it's not like I wish your death!" Touma told the angry teen. "Just, hold back and let me evolve Gaomon. Then we can end this."

"Like hell," Masaru shot back. "I'm not letting you take all the glory for this fight."

"It's not about glory or credit," Touma said through gritted teeth. "It's about getting the job done."

While they were arguing, neither boy noticed their digimon were slowly being beaten back by their opponents without their guidance.

"Is that what this is to you? A job? Something to do because you can?" Masaru asked incredulously.

"And doing it for the motive of fighting is any better?" Touma asked, scandalized.

"At least I have a motive! At least I have a reason, but you seem to be fighting for nothing!" Masaru yelled.

The second Coelamon struck Agumon down and got ready to attack the humans in order to keep the confusion high enough that he and his partner could escape. He knew that the digimon they were fighting were dependent on their humans so it was better to get rid of the ones who called the shots. Agumon sat up as Coelamon ran at the arguing pair and quickly scrambled to his feet. "Aniki!" he yelled.

Masaru looked up just in time to see Coelamon above them with its jaws wide open and looking as if he was about to bite Touma's head off. His eyes widened and right before Coelamon could attack he grabbed Touma and dived to the side in the three-foot kiddy pool with Touma on top of him.

"Aniki!" Agumon yelled, praying that Masaru could hear him. Angrily he unleashed a fireball that was far hotter then anything he had ever used before in his champion form.

The Coelamon had landed hard and was trying to pick his self out of the rubble he created when he cracked the cement. He only had time to look up before Agumon's fireball hit a groove in his armor and burned away the outer data. He cried out once before reverting back into a digitama.

"Master!" Gaomon was still grappling with his opponent but he saw Touma and Masaru fall into the water and when they didn't come up in two seconds he knew something was wrong. However, his opponent didn't prove so easy to finish off.

Back when Masaru pulled Touma on top of him in order to get them out of the way he knew something was going to go wrong. One couldn't just fall into water that shallow without any consequences and he quickly learned that the 'no diving signs' were there for a reason.

He fell into the pool and the water stopped him 3/4ths of the way to the bottom but when Touma fell on top of him the added weight of the older boy fell onto him like a stone and he felt his head crack against the bottom of the pool painfully.

Touma was the first to break the surface to see Agumon finish off his enemy. When Masaru didn't pull himself up beside him and start swearing he knew that something was up. Quickly he jumped back into the waist high water and felt around until he found Masaru's body and pulled the half conscious teen out of the water, coughing and bleeding from a cut on his forehead.

He swore in place of Masaru as he shifted his body weight to support Masaru's. "You idiot," he growled but he was more worried then upset. Masaru's eyes were sliding shut and he knew he was on borrowed time. Without a second thought he shifted his weight again so that he could maneuver his hands around Masaru's body and snapped his fingers. "Digisoul, charge!" he yelled and put his glowing hand on his digivice.

Gaomon glowed and re-appeared as Gaogamon in the blink of an eye. The Coelamon tried to get out of the way but he too was quickly met with the same fate of its partner. Touma allowed a fierce pride to flash across his eyes before pulling Masaru out of the water and laying him gently down on the cement.

"Aniki!" Agumon ran over and quickly knelt beside his friend. "Aniki, are you all right?"

Masaru looked up dazedly at Agumon and managed to grin. "I'm fine," he said thickly. "I…" he tried to sit up but Touma kept him pinned down.

"Stay still, you might have a concussion," he said softly. "Needless to say I probably need to take you to the hospital."

"No," Masaru hissed through his teeth. "Mom will freak out and I don't want…" he tried to sit up again but Touma still kept him down.

"Master, what do we do with these?" Gaomon asked as he indicated the digitama behind him.

Touma sighed, "I'll call for backup to come pick them up. I need to take this moron to the hospital."

"Call an ambulance and I run right now," Masaru threatened. "I'll be fine, it's just a bump…"

"You're about to pass out," Touma told him coolly with an eye raised. "I could just call after you fall asleep."

Masaru gritted his teeth and glared at Touma. "And regardless of the ambulance, we'll be in a waiting area for hours, and they'll take some x-rays, give me some medication for my headache, put a band-aid on it and send me home," he growled. "Nothing I can't do at home by myself."

"You sound like this has happened to you before," Touma noted.

"I fell out of several trees, jungle gyms and higher places when I was little. Mom finally stopped taking me after the fifth or sixth time and just started to treat me herself. I know how to do it, just take me home," he said although he didn't try to get up and Touma got the sneaking suspicion he couldn't.

"Something could be wrong," Touma said, looking vaguely concerned. "What if you actually need medical treatment?"

Masaru sighed, "I'm tired probably from blood loss, I haven't thrown up and aside from a nasty cut on my forehead there's nothing else to indicate a really bad concussion. Just, take me home, please?"

Touma thought it over, "If you're like this in the morning then…"

"I'll go to the hospital," Masaru assured him. "Now take me home," he demanded once more.

"Fine," Touma sighed and held out his hand. "It's not like I care anyways," he muttered as he let Masaru lean on him.

"Bite me," Masaru growled and leaned heavily on Touma as they waked out of the park.

"Aniki," Agumon said softly.

"Agumon, when we get back into the car I want you to go into your digivice," Touma told the lizard-like digimon.

"Where the hell do you get off ordering my follower?" Masaru snarled.

"Shut up or we are going to the hospital," Touma snapped back. He then felt around in his wet pocket and produced a water proof cell phone. Thank god he thought ahead. "Hey, we're done, can you come pick us up and bring a first aid kit while you're at it?"

"I don't need your help," Masaru muttered as Touma snapped the cell phone shut.

"I could let you stand on your own," Touma replied coolly and Masaru shut up for what was probably the first time in his life. It was grudging though and there was no doubt he'd be arguing with Touma again in a few seconds.

A few minutes later Touma's car came into the empty lot and stopped in front of them. "What's about the digitama?" Masaru asked a little sleepily.

"I'll contact headquarters after I drop you off," Touma replied and opened the door. "Gaomon," he said simply and Gaomon disappeared back into his digivice.

"Agumon, go ahead," Masaru said dully and Agumon gave Masaru one last worried glance before he too disappeared.

Touma helped Masaru into the car and took the first aid kit that was offered to him. "Please contact DATS headquarters and tell them that there are two digitama ready for pick up at the water park," he told his driver.

"Yes, sir," his driver answered and rolled up the sound proof screen divider to give Touma and Masaru their privacy.

"I thought you said…" Masaru said slowly.

"Plans change, now hold still," Touma told him sternly and dabbed at the gash on Masaru's forehead. Masaru gasped in pain but gritted his teeth and didn't complain about it. Touma was impressed with the tenacity that Masaru exhibited although he wouldn't ever say so out loud.

"This is deeper then I thought," Touma noted. "Perhaps…"

"Absolutely not," Masaru growled before Touma could even finish his thought.

"What, are you afraid of the hospital or something?" Touma asked incredulously.

"No," Masaru growled. "I'm not."

Touma sighed and put a large bandage on the cut. "Masaru, it's too deep. We're going to the hospital, now."

"But…" Masaru started to protest but a glare from Touma told him that it wouldn't be an argument he would win. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he growled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two hours later, a doctor who had introduced himself as Doctor Toshiyama stitched Masaru's cut up and laughed as the teen grumbled about being weak. "Well, you haven't been in here for three months so I'll take that as a sign you're getting better what whatever endeavors bring you to this place."

Masaru grumbled something intelligible to Touma that caused the doctor to laugh again and slap Touma on the shoulder. "You're lucky though, Masaru-kun. You escaped serious harm you know. Once again you cheat serious injury. I don't know how you do it."

"His head is harder then diamond and twice as thick as a brick," Touma muttered.

Masaru shot him a glare of pure poison as the doctor burst out laughing. "You got that right. Well then, you should head off now, get your things, Masaru-kun," the doctor told him amiably.

As Masaru went to go get his stuff the doctor came over to Touma and handed him a bottle. "Okay, I've been with this kid since he was ten. I'll tell you this right now, if you don't know but tell him these are pain killers and he'll take them. Really they're mild sedatives or he won't get to sleep at all. The cut wasn't too bad but he needs to rest to regain the blood he lost and we both know that he magically thinks his wounds are healed now and he'll jump back onto the streets the second he gets out of here."

Touma took the bottle and raised an eyebrow. "How many times has he been in here?" he asked dubiously.

"Too many to count," the doctor chortled. "He's always in one fight or another. His mom is usually the one who gives him the medication but if she's not with him then he won't rest. He should be better tomorrow, but keep an eye on him. He's quick," the doctor winked and left to the next patient.

Masaru came back into the room, pulling on his over coat with a sigh. "Damn, it's already 11:30, he sighed. Mom's going to kill me when I get home."

Touma couldn't believe himself when he said, "Maybe you should sleep at my place then," he offered. 'What are you doing?' he chided himself. 'Just drop him off at home and be done with it!'

Masaru raised an eyebrow. "You're being awfully nice," he told Touma.

"Well, I figure your mom won't appreciate you coming home in the middle of the night looking half dead," Touma pointed out. 'Nor will she want to deal with making sure he doesn't go off on his own right now,' he sighed. It probably was for the best.

Masaru sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed rubbing the back of his head and wincing. "You sure?" he asked, as if willing Touma to say no.

"Yes," Touma said, agreeing was easier once he knew that Masaru didn't want him to agree. For some reason contradicting the teen made him feel better.

"All right, I guess," Masaru sighed. He knew it was better for him to not go home when it was almost midnight and with a giant gash on his head. Still, it wasn't like he 'wanted' to impose on Touma. It was convenient and he knew that Touma was insisting because he was resisting. It was the way they worked and for some reason he was growing to enjoy their personality dynamic, even if Touma did piss him off.

"Let's go," Touma said and walked out the door, taking pleasure in noting that Masaru was forced to follow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Masaru looked around Touma's large house with a raised eyebrow. "You live here by yourself?" he asked dubiously.

"In a sense, yes. There are other people that keep the house, and…" he paused. "Well, there's Gaomon too."

"Huh…" Masaru said while looking around. "Doesn't it get kinda… I don't know, lonely?"

Touma looked around and frowned. Well, it did but he wasn't going to admit that. "I'm used to it," he announced and pointed at a door. "If you want you can take a shower and get the pool water off of you."

"What about…" Masaru started, unsure as to why he cared.

"There's another shower up stairs," Touma said before Masaru could finish. He paused and gave Masaru a small smile, "I sometimes have guests from out of the country come. So, there are lots of extra rooms."

Masaru blinked, "Huh," he said slowly. He winced and touched the bandage above his eye. "Well," he looked at the floor. "Thanks," he muttered. "For helping me tonight."

Touma blinked and nodded. "This isn't like the car ride, I wasn't forced to do this you know," he noted.

"I know that!" Masaru snapped. "That's why I saying thanks!"

"I'm aware," Touma said. He noted that it would be inappropriate to come up with another snarky reply so he opted for the simplest solution. "You're welcome."

"I…" Masaru stopped whatever argument was on his lips. He gave Touma a small half smile and shrugged then walked towards the bathroom.

Masaru took his hair out of its usual half ponytail and stepped gingerly into the shower. He let the hot water run over his head and sighed contentedly. He wasn't aware of how bad his headache was until he had something to lessen the tension. Too soon however he became light headed and woozy and he was forced to turn off the shower and step out in order to regain his balance.

After drying himself off he looked at his cold, wet, uniform and wondered if he should wear it again or ask Touma for a change of clothes to borrow. He wasn't ready to swallow that much pride but he didn't need too because as soon as he was about to pull on the wet uniform there was a knock on the door. When Masaru opened it a crack he didn't see anyone but saw a loose green t-shirt and dark blue jeans outside the door. He shrugged and figured he'd meet Touma halfway on that one.

A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom toweling off his wet hair with his hair tie clenched between his teeth. Touma was sitting in a recliner reading a paperback novel with his digivice at his elbow on a desk. Masaru was relieved to see Agumon's right next to it.

Touma looked up at Masaru with a hardened glare but it wasn't an open declaration of war. Masaru figured that was the best he was going to get and he shrugged as he sat on a puffed out couch across from Touma.

"Feeling any better?" Touma asked, returning to his novel.

Masaru nodded as he gingerly dried his hair taking great care to not bump his wound. "Kinda," he admitted. He knew he wasn't going to be able to lie to Touma, nor did he want to. They were rivals and he knew that rivals did not lie to each other. "It hurts but not as bad as it did earlier."

"I can't believe you didn't want to go to the hospital," Touma sighed. "You needed almost ten stitches."

Masaru shrugged and pulled the towel off his hair. "I've had worse," he said simply.

Touma looked up to make some sarcastic comment, but it died in his throat. Probably because he spent 90 of his time with Masaru being upset at him, but he never noticed how… feminine the boy looked. However, with his hair down and curled around his face, he found himself gawking openly at the other teen much to both their embarrassments.

"Aniki!" Agumon's sharp voice cut through the moment and both boys quickly looked away, blushing slightly. "Aniki, can I come out now?"

Masaru raked his fingers through his hair and winced as it pulled on his wound. He bunched it back up into its normal style and wrapped the holder around it. "I don't care," he shrugged. Then he realized he wasn't at his own house. "Uh…"

"It's fine," Touma said as he quickly looked at his book. He had never noticed it before, but Masaru was oddly… attractive. And suddenly his very masculine personality made sense. He would probably be like that too if he looked that much like a girl.

Agumon appeared in the room and Gaomon did as well, just to make sure the other digimon didn't get into any trouble. "Aniki, are you all right?" Agumon asked.

Masaru nodded and gave his digimon a thumbs up. "I'm fine," he said. "I'm tough like that."

"Yay, aniki!" Agumon cheered and went over to the couch to be next to Masaru. Agumon's worry was apparent and open as he gushed over his tamer and went on about how worried he was. Touma tuned it out after while and Gaomon stood at his side, looking solemnly at the wall.

Finally, Masaru yawned widely and sighed. "Well, it's been an all nighter," he said, looking out the window at the graying sky. "I should probably head home."

Touma glanced up. "Without resting?" he asked, the concern in his voice betraying his thoughts.

Masaru shrugged, "I'll rest at home. I'll be fine, the doc said so."

"He said you'd be fine after you rested," Touma said with a frown.

"And I did," Masaru replied. "Now I think I should be heading home."

Touma's frown deepened as he remembered the doctor's words. He knew in his gut that Masaru wouldn't head home like he should and would go out and undoubtedly go and do something. He sighed and stood up, wincing at the pain in his knees and becoming abruptly aware of his own bodily exhaustion. "Stay for breakfast?" he asked.

Masaru stood up and stretched. "Sure," he agreed. "What'dya got?"

"Oatmeal, coffee and juice," Touma replied, realizing how scant his pantry was.

Masaru raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"I usually pick up something on the way to DATS," Touma admitted.

"Do you have eggs?" Masaru asked.

"Yeah," Touma replied. "Why?"

Ten minutes later, he and Masaru were enjoying eggs in a basket and the drink of their preference for breakfast. Touma was unsure about the egg in bread concoction at first but after tasting it he found it to be surprisingly good. "It's not bad," he said while taking a sip of coffee.

Agumon gobbled down his with east and nodded. "Aniki's mom makes better breakfast's though," he said.

"Shut up," Masaru growled and downed his own breakfast. "This is the best I can do, okay?"

Touma looked at Gaomon who had already silently eaten his breakfast already. Touma sighed as Masaru and Agumon bickered happily and pulled out the bottle of medication that the doctor had given him the night before. "Here," he said handing it to Masaru. "For your headaches."

Masaru looked at it and blinked. "Oh yeah," he said knowingly. "Right," he sighed and dutifully popped two in his mouth and downed them with orange juice. "That doctor's always concerned about me," he sighed. "Every time I come in he makes sure he's the one to see me."

"I can't imagine why," Touma muttered sarcastically.

"What?" Masaru asked.

"Nothing," Touma said quickly and finished off his coffee, nearly scalding his tongue in the process.

Masaru frowned and stood up, gathering the dishes out of pure habit and taking them to the sink. Touma walked over and stopped Masaru. "There's someone that does that you know," he said.

Masaru blinked and shrugged. "Okay," he said simply and walked into the other room. Touma followed and saw Masaru sit on the couch with a yawn. "I haven't pulled an all nighter for months," he sighed.

"Maybe you should rest then?" Touma asked, sitting next to Masaru on the couch.

"Rest, fine, sleep, no," Masaru told him. "I'll be fine in an hour or so."

Touma shrugged and flipped on the TV. He channel surfed for a few hours and within the half hour Masaru was indeed fast asleep. That was fine, he didn't mind that, he did mind that Masaru was asleep on his shoulder.

Not only was it slightly awkward but he was also tired and he wanted to lie down as well. They had both been up all night and he had every intention of sleeping the day out once Masaru was asleep.

Unfortunately for him Masaru didn't prove easy to move.

With a sigh he tried to move Masaru's body so that he could get up but Masaru merely fell forward a little and leaned into his chest, murmuring something about not wanting to get groceries. Gently he managed to get himself out from underneath Masaru but he found himself pinned against the couch, sandwiched between the back of the couch and Masaru.

He momentarily flirted with the idea of waking up Masaru so he could get up, but Masaru was already resting on his arm and in a sleep deeper then anything he could ever hope to muster. With a defeated sigh he lay down next to Masaru and let his eyes slide close. He only prayed he would be the first one to wake up.

Masaru was indeed fast asleep but when he cracked an eye open two hours later, he decided that it wasn't so bad to see Touma's sleeping face. At least he wasn't such a hard ass when he wasn't awake. Besides, he was tired as hell and he figured another hour or seven wouldn't hurt.

Agumon and Gaomon watched with slight interest and both silently agreed that their tamers were easier to handle when they were sleepy and brain dead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

See if I ever write them as a couple again. (I will, I know it.) God they were so hard to keep IC and it wasn't until I made them so tired they couldn't move were they fluffy AT ALL. Damn you Touma and Masaru!

Whew, this is one of my longer one offs and it was written in one night. Go me XD Anywho, read and review if you want. Hope you liked the story Starry!


End file.
